Juste un souvenir
by Harronmionny
Summary: Après la bataille contre les Lannister, Daenerys revient de nuit à Dragonstone avec un Drogon blessé. Jon vient la rejoindre sur la plage.


Bonjour, petit OS sur le couple Jon/Daenerys. Je précise qu'il n'est absolument PAS basé sur des spoilers. L'histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 4 de la saison 7. Bonne lecture !

NOTE : pour mes lecteurs de la fanfic "Pour faire à nouveau scintiller la flamme", sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et qu'un nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture ! J'ai seulement eu un gros manque de motivation pendant une période :)

Disclaimer : tout l'univers appartient à George RR Martin

Le parchemin toujours serré entre ses mains, Jon ne parvenait pas à y croire. _Ils étaient revenus._ Après tant d'années de séparation aux quatre coins du continent, les derniers de la famille Stark s'étaient enfin réunis au sein de leur demeure natale, Winterfell. Les choses semblaient presque comme revenues à la normale, avant la décapitation de Père et le meurtre de Robb et Lady Catelyn. La famille au blason du loup-garou avait retrouvé sa place initiale dans le Nord. A la lecture des mots inscrits sur le rouleau de papier, un sourire incontrôlable s'était étalé sur les lèvres de Jon. Rarement il avait ressenti une telle émotion, un tel soulagement. _La meute s'est réunie pour l'hiver,_ pensa-t-il avec tendresse. Père aurait été fier de ses enfants.

Et pourtant, Jon se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de Winterfell, arpentant les interminables remparts de Dragonstone, au beau milieu de la baie de la Néra. Il avait désormais pris pour habitude d'aller contempler les mouvements de la mer au loin chaque soir avant de se reposer, se demandant à répétition quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin appareiller afin de retourner dans le Nord, là où était sa véritable place. Les Nordiens l'avaient élu Roi du Nord, il était temps qu'il retourne auprès des siens pour les soutenir lors du rude hiver à venir. Son peuple avait besoin de lui. Sa famille avait besoin de lui. Lui, coincé sur cette île du Sud entre les mains des Dothraki et des gens de Daenerys Targaryen. A la pensée de cette dernière, le cœur de Jon se serra. Ce jour-là, dans la grotte sous le château, que lui avait-il donc pris ? Depuis cet instant, Jon ne cessait de revoir dans son esprit les gravures anciennes sur les parois rocheuses, l'expression admirative de la Mère des Dragons, son bras guidé doucement par le sien, son harmonieux visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien... et tentait de chasser ces visions troublantes, en vain. Comme il l'avait rappelé à Davos, il n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder sur ces choses-là. Il profiterait donc de l'absence de Daenerys sur le continent pour repartir à Winterfell avec la cargaison de verredragon fraîchement minée.

Le jeune Roi s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour regagner l'enceinte du château lorsqu'un cri strident raisonna tout autour de l'île. Instinctivement, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le ciel étoilé et son intuition fût bonne. Le gigantesque dragon noir et écarlate de Daenerys émergea de la pénombre et volait en direction de l'île, au-dessus de la mer agitée. A coup de grands battements d'ailes, il vint atterrir sur la plage en contrebas du rempart sur lequel il se situait. En observant plus attentivement la créature, Jon aperçu brièvement une chevelure d'un blond argenté et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Elle était rentrée._

Toutefois, il constata que cette arrivée n'avait rien de prévu et l'atterrissage se fit même relativement brutalement aux yeux de Jon. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose s'était passé sur le continent. Quelque chose de mauvais. Sans se poser la moindre question, il fourra le parchemin dans sa cape en fourrure et se hâta de descendre les escaliers de pierre pour atteindre la plage.

Lorsque ses bottes touchèrent enfin le sable humide, il put alors regarder la scène dans de meilleures conditions. L'énorme dragon était affalé sur le sol, son imposante tête posée sur le sable. A côté de lui, Daenerys essayait de tirer sur quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer la forme. Puis, en se rapprochant davantage, Jon prit conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Une immense pique en métal d'au moins cinq mètres de long était profondément enfoncée dans la chair de la bête, entre son aile droite et son cou. Il comprit alors que la Reine tentait désespérément de retirer l'arme du corps de son enfant. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il s'avança à grands pas en direction de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Lorsqu'il fût à portée de voix, il l'appela, inquiet :

« Ma Reine, que s'est-il passé ? »

Daenerys fit brusquement volte-face, étonnée de voir quelqu'un sur la plage à une heure si tardive. Elle arborait une expression angoissée et affolée, ses yeux étaient rougis par le vent et les larmes, ses mains couvertes de sang et sa robe en piteux état.

« Jon Snow ? Que... Que faites-vous donc ici ? »

Cette vision fendit littéralement le cœur de Jon. Bien qu'elle essaie de garder son calme et de paraître sérieuse devant son visiteur, sa voix était tremblotante et ponctuée de légers sanglots.

« Je me promenais sur les remparts, je vous ai vus arriver. Ma Reine, que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il en la fixant avec compassion.

-Les Lannister... commença-t-elle. Les Lannister se sont défendus... Nous les avons détruits mais Drogon a été touché... »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle se retourna pour tenter de cacher son émotion aux yeux de Jon, qui la vit s'essuyer le visage du revers de sa manche. Puis, elle se remit à l'œuvre et s'empara à nouveau de la pique en métal, cruellement enfoncée dans la chair. S'y mettant à deux mains, Daenerys tirait de toutes ses forces, un flot de sang s'échappant de la blessure à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tira si fort qu'elle finit par tomber à la renverse, le dos sur le sable, le souffle coupé par la chute. Sans prêter attention au fait que le dragon était à moins de deux mètres, Jon se précipita en sa direction et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, s'empara de sa main et entreprit de la remettre sur pieds, difficilement mais sûrement. Une fois debout, la jeune Targaryen lui faisait face et n'avait pas lâché sa main qu'elle serrait avec force.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle avança rapidement vers lui et alla se blottir contre sa tunique de cuir et sa cape en fourrure, puis laissa échapper pleinement ses sanglots dans le creux du cou de Jon. Spontanément, le bras de Jon se referma autour d'elle tandis que les doigts de leurs mains liées s'entrecroisèrent réciproquement avec douceur. Jamais le jeune Nordien n'aurait imaginé une telle proximité de la part de la Reine, il songea que son émotion lui faisait probablement perdre toute raison. Malgré cela, il profita de l'instant, tandis qu'il la serrait tendrement contre son torse, caressant son dos et ses douces ondulations argentées. Il sentait ses chaudes larmes et sa respiration haletante contre son cou.

« Je suis véritablement la pire des souveraines... articula-t-elle tristement contre lui. Mais surtout la pire des mères.

-Ne dites pas de choses pareilles, la moralisa Jon, ses lèvres effleurant sa chevelure. Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette blessure. Et vous avez gagné la bataille.

-Mais à quel prix ? » soupira-t-elle tout en se détachant progressivement de lui.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, laissant échapper à contrecœur la main de l'autre. Plus ou moins remise de ses sanglots, elle contempla à nouveau son enfant mutilé avec désespoir, Jon à ses côtés.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, déclara le jeune Roi.

-Vous ne pouvez m'aider... Il ne laisse que moi l'approcher et il pourrait... »

Tandis qu'elle avait parlé, Jon s'était tout de même approché dangereusement du dragon, à l'endroit où la pique était plantée. Certes, il n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré à l'idée de se trouver à quelques centimètres d'une telle créature, mais sa force physique était supérieure à celle de Daenerys et il était certainement en mesure de retirer le morceau de métal. Lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur celui-ci, Drogon remua légèrement et tourna la tête pour observer la personne qui l'approchait. Quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de Jon, il riva ses yeux rougeâtre sur lui mais ne sembla pas dérangé. Il se contenta de le dévisager durant plusieurs secondes, avant de reposer sa tête sur le sable de la plage. Prenant sa respiration, Jon agrippa fermement la pique et tira de toute la puissance dont il était capable. Le dragon hurla de douleur tandis que le sang coulait sur ses écailles vermeille, à mesure que l'arme se dégageait de la chair. Après une minute ou deux, l'extrémité de la pique apparût à la surface et il parvint à l'extraire dans un dernier effort, laissant une plaie béante sur le corps de la créature. Jon laissa tomber le morceau de métal sur le sol et tomba à genoux, épuisé et essoufflé. Il entendit les pas de Daenerys arrivant doucement vers lui, et vers son enfant. Lorsque Jon redressa la tête pour la regarder, son visage était figé, dans un mélange d'admiration et de soulagement. Elle paraissait être dans l'incompréhension.

« Je... hésita la Reine. Il vous a accepté... C'est la première fois que je le vois agir de la sorte... »

Le Nordien se redressa lentement, un sourire rempli d'affection se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Drogon... murmura-t-elle tout en lui caressant la tête. Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Jon.

« Nous sommes là. » rectifia-t-elle.

Jon ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager, de contempler les traits fins de son visage, les cheveux cascadant dans son dos et sur ses épaules. _Il la désirait. Plus que tout._ Il fût lui-même troublé de ses pensées, et tenta de détacher ses prunelles de la Mère des Dragons.

« Désormais, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la cicatrisation de la plaie, annonça-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Un pansement d'herbes et de plantes devrait faire l'affaire. D'ici quelques jours, votre dragon sera en pleine forme. »

C'était insoutenable. Comment pouvait-il garder un air détaché après l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eue dans la grotte ? Après l'intime étreinte qu'ils venaient tout juste de partager ? Après tout, Jon se faisait-il peut-être simplement des idées. Peut-être les coutumes dans le Sud étaient-elles plus amicales que celles du Nord. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur son objectif et de chasser ses sentiments affectifs. _Le Nord avant tout._

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient en silence sur la plage, seul un mètre les séparait. Le Roi et la Reine. Le loup et le dragon. La glace et le feu. Tout semblait les opposer, et pourtant... Jamais Jon ne s'était autant retrouvé en quelqu'un qu'en Daenerys Targaryen. Excepté Père, sans doute. Leurs ambitions étaient différentes, mais leurs valeurs morales étaient sensiblement les mêmes. La volonté d'aider les personnes dans le besoin était certainement le plus gros point commun qu'ils partageaient.

« Merci, lâcha-t-elle dans un doux soupir, brisant le silence.

-Vous n'avez nullement à me remercier, répondit-il humblement. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

Entendant ses mots, elle esquissa un sourire timide et lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'affection. _C'en était trop._ Jon ne pouvait supporter de rester là devant elle, alors que son cœur se serrait au moindre de ses actes. De plus, il pensa qu'elle devait probablement avoir envie de passer du temps seule avec son enfant blessé. Sur ce, il s'inclina face à elle et entreprit de tourner les talons une bonne fois pour toutes, afin de regagner le château.

Il avait déjà fait un pas lorsqu'une main l'agrippa fermement par le bras. Il fit volte-face, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Restez, l'implora-t-elle, ses yeux brillants le fixant intensément. S'il vous plaît... »

Jon crût un instant que son cœur allait imploser. _Elle l'avait rattrapé._ D'une certaine façon, il en fût soulagé. Retourner seul dans ses appartements la sachant isolée sur la plage n'aurait été que torture.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, ma Reine. »

La jeune femme commença alors à marcher lentement vers le bord de la mer, seul le bruit des vagues animait l'atmosphère. Jon comprit cela comme une invitation à la suivre, et ne se fit pas prier. Il marchait quelques pas derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Jon n'osa la rejoindre. Il se contenta d'observer de nouveau sa chevelure d'argent qu'il admirait tant. Le vent étant bien plus vif et frais au bord de l'eau, il vit la jeune Targaryen frissonner, sa robe étant également partiellement déchirée par endroits. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Jon enleva son épaisse cape de fourrure et s'avança pour aller la poser délicatement sur les épaules de Daenerys. Celle-ci fût surprise du contact inattendu, mais l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux... envoûtant... _Il la désirait tant._ Elle se blottit confortablement dans la cape et sembla y chercher quelque chose. Effectivement, elle sortit le rouleau de parchemin imprimé du sceau des Stark.

« Une missive de votre sœur ? l'interrogea-t-elle, gênée d'avoir involontairement trouvé l'une de ses affaires personnelles.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton distrait dans un léger sourire, repensant aux mots qu'il avait lus.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? » en déduisit-elle de par son expression.

Jon se rapprocha encore davantage pour venir se placer à ses côtés, tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur la mer d'un air pensif, ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire.

« Ma sœur Arya et mon frère Brandon sont rentrés à Winterfell, annonça-t-il.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise et enthousiaste à la fois. J'en suis très heureuse. Je sais comme votre famille a souffert ces dernières années. »

Jon baissa les yeux au sol et une expression amère remplaça son sourire.

« Vous devez être impatient de les revoir, se rattrapa Daenerys avec tracas.

-Oui, dit-il simplement. Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« C'est pourquoi je dois repartir pour le Nord, dès demain. »

Un deuxième silence, durant lequel Jon sentit les yeux de la jeune femme posés sur lui. Il risqua un regard vers elle, et remarqua qu'elle arborait une expression tourmentée. Ses sourcils étaient arqués dans un mélange d'affliction et d'étonnement, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Bien... commença-t-elle. J'imagine que c'est nécessaire. »

Les deux jeunes souverains se firent alors pleinement face.

« J'espère de tout cœur que vous parviendrez à renverser Cersei du trône, lui dit Jon avec conviction. Vous le méritez, vous êtes une bonne personne, vos armées vous sont loyales. Je crois en vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de m...

-Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir partir. » le coupa-t-elle soudainement d'un ton urgent et suppliant.

Elle avait avancé d'un pas vers lui. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient désormais.

« Ma famille a besoin de moi, ma Reine, expliqua-t-il, presque dans un murmure. Quelle vous serait l'utilité d'un bâtard nordien auprès de vous lors de votre conquête ?

-Ne vous désignez pas ainsi, ordonna sèchement la Mère des Dragon, offusquée. Vous êtes Roi du Nord.

-Certes, concéda-t-il. Je n'en reste pas moins un bâtard. Un Snow.

-Non, vous êtes bien plus que cela. » avoua-t-elle, se rapprochant davantage.

Jon ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ses paroles. Elle reprit :

« Puis-je vous donner quelque chose en guise de souvenir de notre rencontre ? »

Jon acquiesça, ne sachant nullement à quoi s'attendre.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, avant qu'elle ne pose ses douces lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser. Il le lui rendit tendrement, bien que son corps soit totalement pétrifié par la situation. Leurs lèvres restèrent ainsi scellées durant plusieurs secondes, leurs paupières fermées sous l'effet de la passion. A contrecœur, ils rompirent simultanément le lien, mais ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant. Lentement, leurs fronts vinrent se rencontrer, leurs doigts vinrent s'entrecroiser, les plongeant tous les deux dans un monde parallèle dont ils étaient les uniques êtres vivants. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seules leurs respirations mêlées les retenaient à la réalité. Au bout d'un certain moment qui parut à Jon être une éternité, la jeune femme commença progressivement à s'éloigner de lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Ne m'oubliez pas, Jon.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas, Daenerys. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût elle qui s'inclina devant lui en guise de salut avant de prendre congé. Mais Jon sut que leur entrevue ne se terminerait pas de la sorte. Il sut qu'elle ne devait pas partir. Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sans ménagement, Jon l'attrapa fermement par les hanches de ses deux mains et la plaqua farouchement contre son torse. Il s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres et amorça un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent. Douceur et tendresse avaient laissé place une sensualité incomparable. Le son de leurs lèvres se séparant puis s'unissant à nouveau ainsi que leurs respirations haletantes constituaient une atmosphère enivrante, une atmosphère dont plus jamais Jon ne souhaitait ressortir. Il ne réfléchissait plus, seule _elle_ comptait. _Daenerys._ Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas moins animée, puisque ses mains ne cessaient de fourrager les cheveux de celui qu'elle aimait, dénouant au passage le chignon qu'il avait l'habitude de former, laissant ses boucles d'un noir de jais encadrer son visage embrasé par le désir. Leurs profonds baisers s'enchaînaient urgemment. Maladroitement. Amoureusement. Les mains du jeune Roi toujours posées sur ses hanches, il l'attirait contre lui le plus possible, caressant par la même occasion la courbe de son gracieux dos.

Leur étreinte était de plus en plus fougueuse, et leurs baisers de plus en plus ardents. De légers soupirs s'échappèrent de la bouche de la jeune Targaryen, tandis que Jon déplaçait ses mains pour venir prendre son visage en coupe, approfondissant ainsi davantage leurs embrassades. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir pour intention de briser ce moment, toutefois le manque d'air les força à se séparer.

« Oh Jon... susurra-t-elle contre sa peau, haletante.

-Daenerys... répondit-il, la fixant intensément tandis que leurs bustes se soulevaient à l'unisson. Je suis... Tellement... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes afin de le faire taire. Le cœur du jeune Nordien battait à tout rompre, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de vivre. _Était-ce un rêve_?

« Promettez-moi... commença-t-elle, essoufflée. Promettez-moi... Promets-moi... Jon... Que nous nous reverrons... »

Jon resta silencieux un instant, avant de répondre d'un ton affectueux mais presque attristé :

« Je le promets, Daenerys... Nous nous reverrons. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la Mère des Dragons vint doucement loger sa tête dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, tandis que celui-ci refermait ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle et posait son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, caressant sa chevelure argentée.

Drogon toujours allongé au loin derrière eux, le feu et la glace restèrent ainsi enlacés à contempler la mer houleuse, chassant de leurs esprits les événements à venir. Seul l'amour qu'ils se vouaient comptait réellement.


End file.
